


Last Christmas

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, poggiata contro il figlio, lasciando che i lunghi capelli le scivolassero giù dalle spalle come acqua in un ruscello.<br/>Domani sarebbe stato il giorno del destino.<br/>Il giorno del requiem.<br/>Ma quella era la notte della quiete, dove non esistevano né fato né ciliegi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

A Tokyo aveva nevicato molto, quell’inverno.  
Uno sciame di divise blu scuro o nero, sparse come semi neri sulla neve che ricopriva i marciapiedi, si disperdeva fuori dal cancello delle scuole; le ragazze rabbrividivano per le gonne corte delle uniformi e si stringevano vicine in gruppetti, ciarlando a più non posso di regali natalizi, festicciole,  _idol_  e programmi televisivi, ed i ragazzi correvano per scaldarsi, ridendo ad ogni scivolone dei propri amici.  
In mezzo a quel caos adolescenziale camminava, completamente slegato da tutti i compagni della sua età, un ragazzo di quindici anni, guardandosi a malapena attorno, commentando con un leggero movimento delle sopracciglia l’idiozia della fauna studentesca che lo circondava.  
Si muoveva con passo sicuro, deciso, senza mutare ritmo, e sembrava non essere minimamente sfiorato dal freddo, dai fiocchi che avevano ripreso a cadere, dalle grida e dalle risate che aveva attorno: dava l’idea di scrollarseli di dosso con la stessa impassibile serenità dei ciliegi, che, ogni tanto, lasciavano crollare a terra qualche mucchio di neve che gravava sui loro rami spogli.  
Man mano che si allontanava dalla scuola, il gruppo dei ragazzi si diramava nelle varie strade e quartieri, tranne gruppi compatti che si dirigevano alle fermate dei treni, delle metropolitane o degli autobus; il ragazzo si dirigeva verso un elegante quartiere di case tradizionali, dagli ampi giardini imbiancati. Ma quella dove si stava dirigendo, non era una casa normale: malgrado la neve e la stagione, si vedevano le chiome rosa dei ciliegi e quelle rosse delle camelie sbucare dalla recinzione del giardino, come se fosse stata primavera.  
Non solo per quel motivo la casa era bersaglio delle chiacchiere delle vicine curiose, ma soprattutto per i suoi abitanti; era una grande casa a due piani, molto antica e dallo splendido giardino. Vi aveva abitato, un tempo, una coppia che per lavoro si era trasferita all’estero, e, quasi subito, era stata acquistata da una due giovani sposi.  
Da quel momento in poi, neppure le vicine erano riuscite a capire cos’accadesse all’interno di quel rigoglioso giardino.  
Alcune dicevano, assolutamente convinte, che, nel giardino, abitava lo spirito di una splendida fanciulla appartenente ad un tempo lontano: la foggia degli splendidi kimono, i morbidi capelli neri, così lunghi che sfioravano il suolo, la relegavano di certo ad un’altra epoca.  
Altre, più realiste, erano convinte che vi abitasse una giovane ragazza, figlia o amante di qualche uomo aristocratico ed influente, dalla straordinaria bellezza.  
Poi, da qualche anno, a complicare le cose, era comparso un bambino, rapidamente divenuto un giovane uomo, ad abitare lì assieme alla fanciulla; probabilmente, si trattava di suo fratello, pensavano in molte: gli stessi occhi scuri, i capelli neri, il portamento fiero ed elegante.  
Ma si trattava di dubbi, quasi leggende e favole, che si intrecciavano su quella straordinaria coppia e su quel giardino paradisiaco, che non riuscivano a trovare un barlume di conferma, dal momento che nessuno dei due, per un motivo o per un altro, era mai stato avvicinato da qualcuno dei loro curiosi vicini.  
Ma loro due, per qualche oscura ragione, conoscevano tutte le strane storie che li riguardavano, e ne ridevano insieme, divertendosi a confondere sempre più gli sciocchi che sembravano non avere altra occupazione, nella loro vita, che cercare di scoprire qualcosa sulla loro esistenza.

 

~ * ~

 

– Sono a casa, madre – annunciò il ragazzo entrando e lasciando le scarpe umide nel  **genkan**.  
– Bentornato, Seishiro! – la voce dolce era stranamente pervasa di un sentimento molto simile all’eccitazione.  
– Che succede?  
Inutile rispondere: una serie di scatole grandi e piccole avevano invaso il salotto, e al centro, accomodata su un largo cuscino di raso, stava inginocchiata una splendida bambola giapponese.  
– Hai visto? – commentò sorridendo, guardandosi attorno compiaciuta, con le mani giunte sotto al mento – Sono arrivate tutte poco fa.  
– Cos’hai comprato? – chiese il ragazzo facendosi strada tra quel mare di cartone e chinandosi a baciare una guancia di quella donna troppo giovane per essergli madre.  
– Gli addobbi per Natale! – commentò lei con un sorriso beato, tirandosi vicino il figlio e facendolo sedere accanto a sé sul cuscino.  
Seishiro sorrise con una gentile indulgenza – Altri? Che fine hanno fatto quelli dello scorso anno?  
– Mi avevano stancata – commentò lei con un broncio adorabile – E poi, questi sono molto più belli! Che ne dici di preparare adesso l’albero?  
Il figlio si alzò sorridente e andò a cercare un paio di fobici per aprire le scatole: in effetti, era lui ad occuparsi di quella casa, sembrando sua madre assolutamente incapace di compiere un qualsiasi lavoro quotidiano.  
Il grande albero di Natale sintetico, che quasi toccava il soffitto ed era costato un occhio della testa, oltre ad essere l’unico addobbo che aveva attraversato gli anni in quella casa senza finire nel secchio dell’immondizia perché non piaceva più ai suoi proprietari, venne tirato fuori dalla sua custodia e messo in un angolo dello spazioso salotto arredato in stile occidentale.  
– Ti piacciono? – chiese la donna, mentre il figlio apriva uno degli scatoloni e tirava fuori una serie di piccoli fagottini di morbida carta bianca – Cristallo! – annunciò felice battendo le mani, mentre una serie di piccole decorazioni sbucavano dalla carta: gocce, stelle, sfere, ghirlande, trasparenti o satinate.  
– Uno splendido gusto come al solito, madre – sorrise il ragazzo.  
– Ho comprato anche delle nuove luci – aggiunse, indicando una scatola più piccola – Quelle colorate non mi piacevano, avrebbero creato un brutto effetto, con il vetro.  
Le nuove luci, infatti, erano color oro ed argento, così come i lunghi fili di perle dorate ed argentate, ordinatamente riposti in altre scatoline.  
Obbediente come uno scolaretto, il ragazzo si mise a decorare l’albero secondo le indicazioni materne: prima le luci, poi le decorazioni di cristallo lucente, ed infine, adagiati sulle fronde verdi in orizzontale, oppure lasciati scendere giù come morbide cascate dai riflessi d’oro e d’argento, i lunghi fili di perle.  
Alla fine, accese le piccole luci nascoste sotto le decorazioni, i due si sedettero su i cuscini al centro del salotto, lasciando il resto della stanza al buio ed al silenzio, come se il resto del mondo là fuori avesse spento le luci e si fosse ritirato senza far rumore.  
– È bello – sussurrò Setsuka appoggiandosi alla spalla del figlio.  
– Tu sei più bella madre.  
– Davvero? – rispose lei con un sorriso felice.  
– Sei la cosa più bella del mondo.  
Setsuka emise un risolino; il grande albero sembrava una cascata di luce e colori iridescenti, infranti e riflessi dalle sfaccettature del cristallo sul verde cupo delle fronde sintetiche, come una miriade di lucciole sparse sull’erba notturna. Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, poggiata contro il figlio, lasciando che i lunghi capelli le scivolassero giù dalle spalle come acqua in un ruscello.  
Domani sarebbe stato il giorno del destino.  
Il giorno del requiem.  
Ma quella era la notte della quiete, dove non esistevano né fato né ciliegi...


End file.
